bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ray Martinez
Nice Work Awesome Article! "You are persistant! Making me repeat myself! I told you I am Zangetsu -The dark ninja 17:37, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Listen Grizz.... it might be a little overboard to make your character a Shinigami, Forun Juu and Hollow. Just my opinion though. Cheers! すでに黒バン DarkNight (Talk to me! | 10:59, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Why i even bother No matter what happens it's always the same, everyone hates my character just because of misspelled words and I hate it so much. Grizzaka 01:52, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Then spell better. Seriously, good writing skill IS a major factor in character creation. --'User:Thepantheon 04:33, December 16, 2010 (UTC)' I don't care what anyone says about me My stuff is way better than anything some Admin can come up with Grizzaka 04:39, December 16, 2010 (UTC) You all need to leave it alone. Can anyone with a complaint honestly say they never had ANY grammar issues? Seriously? If that is problem how come no one ever attacks my articles? I have many grammar issues in my own articles. If grammar is really the complaint then let it go. No one is forcing you to read over it like you life depended on it.RazeOfLight 04:41, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Raze, everyone has had grammar issues, but not everyone has had them on this level, and people who have them do have to improve. I don't know much about why no one ever attacks your articles; possibly their grammar isn't as bad, or maybe they don't get noticed. Complaints are allowed, as long as they are in a civil fashion, and grammar is a substantial issue on our wikias (I was attempting to work out a policy on that, but it kind of fell into neglect since Thanksgiving. I'm gonna get back to it soon.) Finally, with all due respect, I tend to get annoyed when people say stuff like (I'm quoting Aha's responses here on similar stuff, so I do realize you never said these exact things) "It isn't doing anything to you" or "none of this would have happened if you just hadn't cared and had left my stuff alone". The thing is, no one HAS to read or watch anything, but there are still plenty of critics of books, of movies, etc. People see a problem, they point it out. Then it can be fixed. It's an admin's job to look over stuff and make sure it's good, and as I said, I consider grammar and spelling a major part of that, and am working on a policy for it. If there's an error in content quality, then that is subjective and should be left alone, as long as it breaks no rules, if the author will not change it. An error in grammar, however, is a hard fact, and is objective, therefore being something that is definitively wrong and should be fixed, not to perfection, but at least to a certain level. And to Grizzaka, I have no idea where that comment came from. "Idc about quality because I'm better than you." Seriously, that was really pointless. Best Regards! --'User:Thepantheon 17:53, December 16, 2010 (UTC)' Yes but there are ways to do so. I may be wrong here but did you read your statement above in ALL the ways it could be perceived? To me that statement lacked the proper respect I have come to know you for. It had the tone as if you were speaking to a child or someone with no formal education whatsoever. To me it is best to see how all sides will see it before making a statement. But on the other hand what Griz said was wrong as well. There really was no need for such a statement. I understand you wanting a 'clean' wiki free of errors but look at it this way. Say someone from another country came to the wiki and their english wasn't that great to begin with. Would it be fair to chatise them as well? I don't think so. And Aha? I don't know any Aha. But even so; in my opinion the best way to decide if the grammar is up to par is to just fight it out in an RP. Conflicts can be sorted out a lot easier and without much actual conflict. Heck people may actually become friends instead of getting reviewed and being scared away like so many have before. =) RazeOfLight 18:19, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :It is actually especially proper to point out errors to one who does not have a firm grasp on the language, otherwise that individual would be learning the language incorrectly and could be even worse off than if he was given a pointer sooner. I have studied Chinese in high school and self-taught myself elements of Japanese and I certainly don't want to learn an incorrect grammar structure: I would look like an idiot without realizing it. Aha uses the Wikia username of Darknesslover5000 - he has used other username incarnations such as Ahatake and variations on that name, which is why he is referred to as such. Informing writers about incorrect spelling and grammar is a gesture of good will, in my opinion, since good spelling and grammar usually makes a piece of work look a lot cleaner and more impressive than if there were simple mistakes all over the place. Just my two cents. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 20:17, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Lav covered most of the bases, actually. The only thing I had to add is that my lack of civility in the earlier comment was due to having to log off immediately, and so I was pressed for time. I do apologize for the tone of it. --'User:Thepantheon 23:57, December 16, 2010 (UTC)' I will not Lose my best work ever Anyone who reads this I will not ever forget about MY best character ever. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: '''Though he was trained the standard way in the Acadamy, in secret his father would often teach him more powerful ways of sword-style to the point where he was able to create his own way. It was said that his skills could match anyone, even to the point where he could cut Seki-Seki stone with his Zanpakuto and even through Reiatsu itself. After his true Zanpakuto was revealed, he had learned to summon spirit energy from all around him and will it into his sword. '''Vast Spiritual Power: His Spiritual Power has become supremely powerful, so much so that they say the he has surpassed ven his own father and he is still so young. Some examples where his power was demonstrated was when an invasion of Hollows came to the Seireitei, only a glance from him was enough to make them bow down in fear of him and make others beg him to purify them in his name. After the discovery of Ray's true Zanpakuto, he had felt that there was an energy inside him, crawling to get out. After learning so much he is able to make a shield around his body, covering him like armor. As he continued to gain new powers his spirit energy has reached very high heights. Shock wave: 'By roaring like a lion, he is able to release a powerful shock wave of energy that can be heard for miles and even be able to destroy buildings. *'Echo-Location: After training with much more time with not only his voice but his energy and mind remembering. He is able to create a vibration map by using the shock-wave move and mapping out any location inside his head. *'Giant Shock-Wave'- By creating a small army of Replics all around himself, he is able to combine their shock wave moves to create a super strong wall of sound that can repel any attack that is thrown at him. Reiatsu Control: '''Allows Ray to break down Spirit Energy, like a Quincy, but only absorb it into himself or into his sword. This can allow him to heal himself. '''Flash-step Master: Most believe that he was one of the first to be able to travel using it without even taking one step and, in battle just as he would touch his sword, every person he would be facing would either be wounded or killed in a single instant. '' ''Sokudo Danmaku(速度弾幕, Speed barrage) Allows the user to multiply himself to make solid replicas of himself several times over as he Shunpo's around the enemy. Can be used in Shikai and Bankai. Animal Transformation Though Ray lost his power, he kept the ability to transform himself into a lion. He is able to simultaneously transform from a lion back into a human at fast speeds. Spirit Energy Redirection: Allows Ray to absorb any attack that either uses Kido or a special type of Reiatsu, then redirect it through the ground or from any part of his body. After much training he has been through he has been able to absorb two attacks and redirect them through the same point. Zanpakuto Kyuukyoku Raion(究極ライオン, Ultimate Lion) Is the True Zanpakuto of Ray Martinez after his intense battle with Daichi, which resulted in Ray and him fusing back into one true being. While it may be different from before it is in the same sealed state of a Katana as it was when Ray had found him as a young boy and accepted him as it's master. After absorbing so much energy from the Center as well as all of his experiences fighting different people, his blade is able to match up with anything that is said to be unstoppable. Energy Blasts: 'Ray is actually able to control his newfound spirit energy into condensed blasts, hardened energy orbs, shields, or even shapes of lions as he can control their every movement or combine together to form a a giant energy lion that can break solid objects easily. it is also able to completely block abilities of any kind to limit them from attacking his subconsious, Zanpakuto, or body. '''Shikai:'Released by the command '''"Unleash", the energy around him starts to get stronger and stronger as it condenses around his blade, actually making it sharper and darker than before. His guard also changes from a regular triangle into a fanged guard. Shikai Abilities:Haiburiddoraion(ハイブリッドライオン, Hybrid lion) Allows Ray to focus any part or place on his body to summon a black lion that can be used in many different situations. It is also able to create a lion army that explodes on contact with an enemy. Hakujin Raion Hogosha(白人ライオン保護者. White Lion Guardian) Allows Ray to summon on a cloak of white energy which can make him walk like a lion but move faster than before. By focusing the energy into his outer body the white energy is able to split itself as replicas of Ray that explode on contact. : Tategami Masshou (たてがみ抹消, Mane Obliteration) Is the second ability of Hakujin. By combining the cloak with Ray's Zanpakuto, it is actually able to pass through any weapon and even through Zanpakuto abilities but the ability would only work on spirit beings and living things, except for Zanpakutos, he can deliver a destructive slash that can cause most people to die right after the attack. Only the most endurant of people can withstand this attack. Puraido Kansousha( プライド完走者, Pride Finisher) By focusing all of his inner energy into his sword he is able to manifest a lion into his sword and send a power-blast of energy that can eradicate a whole forest in a few seconds. After much more training and experiance he has been shown to not have the need to use all of his inner energy and mastered it. Reomagunamu(レオマグナムLeo Magnum) By focusing his energy around his body bonding it, he is able to enter a beastile form causing him to be able to react much quicker to attacks. Not only that but in addition to gaining honed senses he is able to see weaknesses in Zanpakuto abilites. Bankai: Kyuukyoku Mitsugumi Raion(究極三つ組ライオン, Ultimate Trinity Lion) Is Ray's true Bankai after learning it from Kyuukyoku once again. In this Form, the basic looks are the same except for the claws, which are much sharper, and his legs, which can act like human's and lion's. Most of all, in this new form he is able to fight without any fear of losing control. Bankai Abilities: Kamisori Kuchikukan(かみそり駆逐艦 Razor Destroyer) By focusing enery into the wrists of his arms, he is able to make a small energy-claw that is able to extend as long as the user has control. It is as sharp as any sword and can even cut through Reiatsu. Ryuushi Baria(粒子バリア Particle Barrier) By allowing the small bits of energy around him into a powerful barrier which expands all over his body. It is also strong enough to withstand multiple attacks but takes alot of energy to keep on. Ray only uses this barrier when he needs to awaken his Kanzen Na Puraido Genkei which requires an immense concentration. Sokudo Saidai(速度最大, Velocity Max) Is one of Ray's original moves that was lost after the separation of Daichi. When Ray focuses his energy around his body, the armor becomes less and less heavy as he loses more torso armor but his leg armor becomes more equipped, giving him the speed of sound. Though, the draw back is that he could only use this form once per Bankai release. The second draw back is that when he goes into this form, his power decreases. Kuroi Hikigane Kuchikukan(黒い引き金駆逐艦, Black Trigger Destroyer) is one of Ray's most powerful attacks. It allows Ray to become more powerful by absorbing the black shadows of most things around him. As they absorb into his body, an aura appears around his body in the shape of a lion. It not only increases his spirit energy but mostly every part of his body is impervious, even to a person's Bankai. Sakuretsu Unari( 炸裂うなり Burst Roar) Allows Ray to turn the stone around him into one giant lion head where, right after, spirit energy is able to be absorbed into the mouth, concentrated, and blasted at the opponent. Kakuyuugou Denryoku(核融合電力 Fusion power) allows the user to absorb the matter of any object, whether it be rock, stone, fire, water, or even spirit energy. However, the user can only absorb one thing at a time and must abandon the other to use the new one. After he returns to his normal form he loses the matter of the item he absorbed. Hollowfication After Ray had learned about his inner-Hollow, he realized that he needed to find a way to control it or fall prey to it's hunger. When the two of them meet, his inner-Hollow willingly wanted to become Ray's source of power. In some way the inner hollow of Ray Martinez is also the father of Hollow Ryu. Hollow Mask: In order to don his Hollow Mask, he must make a small motion like he would be putting on a normal mask. The face actually turns into a lion-figure along with a spike mane surrounding it. It also adds two blue streaks in his mask. Sonido Expert: After training with it, it has been seen that Ray is almost considered to be a Sonido master himself. It was said that he is able to combine it with his Shunpo to become faster than ever. Cero: Ray focuses energy into the palms of his hands as black energy charges around them, causing a powerful discharge of black energy that is powerful enough to level half a mountain. Enhanced Speed:When not using the Sonido techinique he is able to manuver himself very well at much high speeds without any problems in using Shunpo or Sonido. Enhanced Strength: When his mask is placed on, he is able to break through soild object with his bare hands, it is also said that along with that he is able to swing his sword much faster making it much more sharper. Enhanced Spiritual Energy: It is said that when Ray don's his mask, his sword becomes even sharper by the enhanced power. Mask Regeneration: After Learning much more about how his hollow form truly is, he was able to learn to regenrate his mask much more efficiantly Telekinesis-When in Shikai form, Ray is able to control his sword without having to touch it and make it go anywhere he can send it too. Instinctivly when his sword is knocked out of his hand he can uncounsiously command his sword back into his hand. Saidai Doraibu After going into the Unity Universe which was made possible by the people closest to him, Ray was able to awaken one part of his ultimate power and made it possible to harness it into one of his most powerful forms he has in his abilities. Enhanced Spiritual Energy: When given this new form, he is able to increase not only the ammount of energy in his entire body but also in the air around him causing the area around him to become a more powerful zone of Spirit energy that is acessible to everyone he fights or he fights with. Enhanced Strength: Along with powerful energy, he is also given very powerful strength allowing him to increase the ammount of damage he does when he fights an opponent. Enhanced Speed: When transformed into this form, the speed is given very powerful results, it is said that when one turns to their form, they are able to go beyond speeds of others and made possible to see the world slow down right in front of them when they continue to move as if normal running. Puraido Genkei(プライド原型 Pride Prototype) Is the inner power released when Ray has awakened part of the Center's power that was fused deep inside his heart. He becomes a form of lion-hybrid but also is at his full power with his new deadly abilities. Jigoku Yajuu Sakuretsu(地獄野獣炸裂 Infernal Beast Burst) is the attack of this form. By focusing the positive energy's and negative energy's around him and focusing it into his hands he is able to produce a black sword that, with one swing, could cut the top of a mountain clean off. Though it can only be used to summon the sword and nothing else. Ashi Atsu(足圧 Paw Pressure) By focusing energy into both the palms of his hands, he is able to focus powerful shot blasts that resemble paw prints of a normal as then he can use it as a giant shield or a powerful attack. Kanzen Na Puraido Genkei(完全なプライド原型 Perfect Pride Prototype) Is the Final form of Ray's Saidai Doraibu Power, it gives him the immense look of a perfect Hybrid lion, At this point in his strength he is considered to be one of the most powerful beings in the world but even with this form Ray is still a Soul-Reaper no matter what anyone says. Though this perfect form is without one of three very dangerous drawbacks, one being when Ray uses this form while his powers do increase to very high lengths he is unable to use any of his Zanpaukto powers. The Second draw back is when he uses this power after it's gone the effect takes it's toll on him by draining his entire energy in order to let his body regain itself from the strain of it. And the Final and most complicated after effect is when he uses the power to fight an opponent, he has to achive a level of focus beyond normal understanding which is achived by absorbing all of his energy's into one. thumb|300px|right|To my best friend Ray. I am sorry for what is going to happen Please forgive me Really? Are you really going to say that Ray is the best character out of all the characters on BFFW? That's like Sei saying he is the best character creator, and all of us, as well as him, know this isn't true. .... From the day i made you i felt as though we were one in the same my friend, sure you are computer made and alot of people would believe i need to be in a padded room. You were my only friend who didn't insult me, hurt me, make fun of me, or even believe i was a faliure. I thank you my friend for being with me and I am truly sorry for what i am about to do....... [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 19:34, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Really? Are you really going to say that Ray is the best character out of all the characters on BFFW? That's like Sei saying he is the best character creator, and all of us, as well as him, know this isn't true. stay out of my stuff, i only let u come and help because Raz would of course approve without even asking me so i wanted to save the trouble now lleave my stuff alone. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 19:39, May 15, 2011 (UTC) .... Then why aren't you either erasing him or making him a way you like? --'User:Thepantheon 02:53, May 20, 2011 (UTC)' And because it's a great disrespect to the man who made me this blade, I will make it my own with Raz's blade and my mind I will make it the best ever. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 03:05, May 20, 2011 (UTC)